1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure for mounting blades of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the blade 15 is provided at an inner end with a fixing member 11 having a T-shaped shoe 12 which is secured to the bottom of a motor 14 by screws 13 thereby causing much inconvenience in assembly. Furthermore, the blade 15 will be very difficult to be dismantled from the motor 14 once fastened on the motor 14 thus making it very inconvenient to clean the blade 15.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure for mounting blades of a ceiling fan.